


Through Thick and Thin

by Beanbag141



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seheron, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, post-War stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanbag141/pseuds/Beanbag141
Summary: Dorian and Rilienus’ relationship throughout the years. What it took to get together, and what it took to remain so.





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, am I the WORST summarizer or what? Anyways thank’s for clicking, but before we jump right in I’d like to acknowledge a few things first:  
> 1\. I am not beyond grammatical errors and badly worded sentences. If you find anything you believe needs correcting, please don’t hesitate to let me know in the comments.  
> 2\. This is my first story EVER, it won’t be perfect.  
> 3\. There is a SLIGHT CANNON DIVERGENCE in which Dorian is 27 at the time of Inquisition rather than 30. If that bothers you, don’t bother reading.

Caught. In bed with Rilienus. Dorian knew not of how it happened, they had been discreet, conducted their affair with the utmost caution, taking steps even thought of as “unnecessary” just to be safe, and yet Halward Pavus had still found them, Dorian was dragged out to his father’s carriage and carted off, back to Qunaris, back to his father’s waiting frown. 

He was then Locked away, out of sight to be dealt with later, fixed as is father put it. He knew nothing of Rilienus’ fate, he wasn’t allowed updates, he wasn’t allowed visitors, in fact, no one came to his room at all, save for the few slaves his father tasked with bringing him food, and they weren’t too keen on starting conversation. Occasionally Halward Pavus appeared in the doorway, that disapproving, disappointed frown still clinging to his face. Dorian wondered if the expression was now a permanent characteristic.  
“I just want what’s best for you.” He’d say. Dorian ignored him. The frown would sigh and deepen, Halward would close the door, leaving Dorian to himself once more. 

One day a slave opened the door  
“You’re wanted downstairs m’lord.” Dorian thanked her, took a moment of pause to compose himself, failing he abandoned the attempt then followed her out the door and down the stairs. He didn’t know who he expected to see, but Maevaris Tilani didn’t even make the list of potential candidates. He blinked once, twice, she smiled, there was worry woven between her teeth, pulling at the corners of her mouth. Dorian Sat in the chair opposite her and stared, fixated on the only friendly human he’d seen in months. Silence stood between them, an invisible wall. He wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, yet lacked the energy to do either. Maevaris just sat there, looking at him, her deep blue eyes searching his for something, Dorian couldn’t figure out what. Suddenly she stood, Dorian followed suit, unsure of what to do exactly. She bypassed the silence and the space between them, nearly crushing Dorian’s ribs in a hug unlike any other. His head dropped to her shoulder, a few renegade tears escaping, leaving trails of kohl in their wake and meeting their final destination in the fabric of Mae’s dress. Dorian didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath, but it came out a broken sigh. His friend’s hold tightened.  
“Dorian love, what happened?” He didn’t know how to respond. So much had happened, he didn’t know if he could get it all out.  
“H-he-” a sob interrupted him, it was his own. He started again: “Father, he-he found-” Another sob, Maker, tell her Dorian! More tears came, his words found themselves lodged in his throat. “Rilien-” that was it, a surge of emotion ruptured what little composition he had left, taking his ability to speak with it. Maevaris seemed to understand though.  
“Maker Dorian…” The room was filled with nothing but the sound of hushed weeping, in any other scenario Dorian would have been embarrassed, but this time he felt good. The two remained in their embrace until the weeping stopped, Dorian stepped away, words no longer goo he popped the big question:  
“What of Rilienus?” Mae looked away, finding new and spontaneous appeal in the fine rug beneath them. This was unlike her, something happened, Dorian tensed. “Mae, I need to know. Is he alri-”  
“Seheron…” He froze, she was looking at him now, deep blue eyes boring into his grey. “...his father sent him to Seheron” His heart shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love my lengthy descriptions. Too much? 
> 
> Pester me for more, it’ll never get done if you don’t. 
> 
> STAY TUNED


End file.
